Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an employee hygienic assurance system and, more specifically, to a restroom facility incorporating ticket means that records and prints employee, date, time and whether sink water and soap where used during the bathroom session. The ticket is deposited in a ticket collection box for review by management.
The restroom facility incorporates a locked entry that requires an employee to key in their assigned key code to gain entrance into the restroom facility. A ticket dispenser within the facility is in communication with a door sensor so that when the door is unlatched a bathroom session ticket is initiated. Other facility sensors attached to the sink and soap dispenser denote on the bathroom session ticket whether sink water was used and whether soap was used.
Both sink sensor and soap sensor serving as indicators that the employee washed their hands during the bathroom session. When the door is again unlatched the ticket dispenser will produce a bathroom session ticket for the employee that will be deposited in a collection box upon leaving the restroom.
The bathroom facility further provides an exterior facility visual occupancy indicator and an interior message board that may display messages encouraging users to wash their hands or other reinforcing messages related to the need for personal hygiene.
Description of the Prior Art
There are other systems which provide for encouraging hygiene. While these systems may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide a bathroom facility with means for dispensing a bathroom session ticket to an employee denoting whether soap and water where used during their bathroom session, with the ticket then deposited into a collection box for review by management.
It is further desirable to provide the bathroom facility with a key pad lock and each employee with a unique ID that will be keyed into the key pad to gain entrance to the bathroom facility. Also provided is a ticket dispenser in communication with the door lock that initiates a bathroom session when the door is unlocked. Further provided are sensors in communication with the ticket dispenser that are attached to the sink supply line or drain indicating and denoting on the ticket water use and soap dispenser indicating the use of soap.